Suction Device for Removing Pet Litter is a device for removing animal's feces from grass surfaces, pavements and other public areas. The present invention is constructed in such a way that it is capable of removing the waste regardless of its consistency. Often, especially when having digestion difficulties, pets' feces are thin in consistency and are difficult to remove with the existing methods and devices.
The existing devices for removing pets' waste address the problem only partially. The most popular way is to dispose manually with the help of a plastic bag wrapped around the owner's hand. Another method specified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,046 is to position the device under the defecating animal which is obviously uncomfortable for both the pet and the owner.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,838, consists of a telescopic tube containing a plunger. In the upper end of the plunger a spiral spring is positioned. In the lower end of the plunger there is a slot where a plastic bag specially produced to fit the plunger is placed. When the plunger moves upwards, the plastic bag is drawn in the telescoping tube and is supposed to take the feces it is placed upon with it. This design makes the device difficult to use because the friction between the bag and the feces is not sufficient, especially if the latter is with slight consistency.